lover or a fighter
by pondlilyrue
Summary: when peeta mellark was reaped at the age of sixteen, the odds were not in his favor. part one in my character studies series.


Lover or a Fighter

**Summary: **"When Peeta Mellark was reaped at the age of sixteen, the odds were not in his favor.." Character-study of Peeta Mellark. Hints of Everlark.

**Rating: **K+

**hunger games**

.

.

.

They say you can either be a lover or a fighter.

Peeta Mellark was the youngest of the Mellark family and had two very outspoken brothers who quarrelled and yelled all of the time. He himself was more quiet and preferred to draw and daydream about a beautiful girl with a black braid. He was well-liked amongst everyone at school and was easily the most popular boy of the grade (Peeta _always_ had a flock of townies surrounding him). He tended to be the one who broke up the fights between Rylee and Samuel, instead of initiating them.

Peeta started wrestling when he was twelve years old. He was strong, physically, but was always overlooked when it came to emotional strength. He was dubbed "a chicken" because all he did was hopelessly pine over Katniss Everdeen and didn't have the nerve to ask her out. Samuel, the oldest Mellark son, snickered and called him a "total wuss." Peeta rolled his eyes and pretended to not be hurt by the comment.

Neither Rylee nor Samuel knew of the time he risked and endured a beating to give bread to the starving Katniss Everdeen, the resident Ice Queen of the Seam. They knew only of Peeta being bullied and abused by their witch of a mother. They didn't know why, or who, he endured the beatings for.

When Peeta Mellark was reaped at the age of sixteen, the odds were not in his favor. He showed weakness with red puffy eyes and sniffles. The juxtaposition between him and his district partner, Katniss Everdeen, was certainly overwhelming. She appeared indifferent, fierce and cold; whereas Peeta showed to be weak, emotional and hopeless. The odds were twenty-three to one.

The first show of courage or bravery Peeta Mellark showed was when he professed his love for the dark-haired beauty from his district. However, she, the Girl on Fire, was the one who stood out – the fierce young woman who volunteered for her twelve year-old sister. Peeta was just the handsome and charming district partner who went along with her (a package deal, somewhat). In reality, he was just a glorified sidekick.

Everyone in Panem was shocked to see the witty blonde join up with the bloodthirsty and malicious Career tributes of Districts One, Two, and Four. Perhaps the Mellarks were more shocked that he was accepted into their violent possy. He terrified people when he slit the girl from District Eight's throat, ending the fourteen-year old's life with one knife. He turned into one of them – cold stares, forced laughs and supposed "betrayal" to the girl from his district.

When they finally figured out what the plan was – that Peeta Mellark was indeed risking his life to steer Cato away from Katniss Everdeen - they finally saw a glimpse, a blink or a flash of the strength inside the sixteen-year old. The Mellarks noticed that he had accepted that, at any moment, the Careers could discover his ulterior motives and slice him to pieces, and he took it into stride. It was just who Peeta was.

Peeta endured Cato's sword along his leg, as predicted. He attempted to hide his wail of agony; he didn't want to seem weak anymore. He limped and struggled, whimpering, as he camoflauged himself into the river bank. Being the natural ironic person he was, he found the time to throw humor into the mixture when Katniss found him on his death bed. He laughed, smiled and thanked her. Because that was who he was.

When Cladius Templesmith, the bearer of bad news, declared to everyone there could only be one victor, Katniss Everdeen drew his bow. Peeta Mellark dropped his knife. There was a lover and there was a fighter, right? He told her to go ahead and do it, her life was way more important than his, and he accepted and embraced the possibility of his imminent death. He was a sacrificial lover.

Peeta Mellark was the epitome of inner-strength and purity of heart. He was quietly brave and loyal till his death. He sacrificed himself over and over again for a cause he believed in (they don't own us); and, most importantly, a girl he believed in. Little did he know a revolution would be led with his words – _We are more than just pieces in their Games; I want to still be me_.

They say you can either be a lover or a fighter.

Peeta Mellark was both.

Because, at the end of the day, it's not what you are fighting with – what swords or fancy weapons you own – it's who you are fighting for.

_/Fin./_


End file.
